James Loves Lily
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: A little snapshot of James and Lily's wedding! Fluffy! Please read and review!


"Is it everything you dreamed it would be?" James asked his gorgeous bride as they sat at their table finishing up their dinner at the reception of their wedding.

"Everything and more." Lily told him with a beautiful, illuminating smile on her face. "What about for you, Mr. Potter?"

"It's perfect, Mrs. Potter." Lily beamed even bigger at her name.

"I am definitely going to get used to that." Lily said, and James smiled.

"Good," He told her with a smile, and she couldn't help the amazing blossom of love she felt blooming deep inside of her. She felt everything inside of her finally feel complete, and she knew that James was her soul mate, her completion. She had never felt so right, so perfect, and so in love in all of her life. This was what she'd always wanted, what she'd always needed, and she was so happy that it was here.

"You look gorgeous, Lily." James murmured gently, and Lily giggled.

"You've told me that already, James," Lily pointed out.

"I think I've already told you more than once." James said and they both laughed.

"I think so, too." Lily agreed. "Thank you, again."

"Of course, my love. I'll continue to tell you you're gorgeous for the rest of our lives, that and I love you."

"I love you, too." Lily said. But before James could reply, the man at the microphone began to talk.

"It's time for the first dance as husband and wife," He said. "The floor is yours, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Everyone cheered, and James stood and offered his hand to Lily, and she gently took it with her own. He pulled her to her feet, and then elegantly led her to the dance floor, where they assumed proper waltz positions, and the song they had chosen as their wedding song began.

James gently and swiftly twirled his new wife around the dance floor, and Lily beamed the entire time. James couldn't help but think that she truly was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather spend the rest of his life with then her. He stared lovingly at her, and she gazed just as powerfully back. That was another thing James loved about his Lily, her ability to let everyone know her feelings for them in just a glance. Whether it was good, or bad, just depended on the person. As for James, he knew what it was like to have her anger and her annoyance shine at him, and these days, her love and her deep happiness.

As the song continued, James decided to try something they hadn't rehearsed, something Lily wasn't expecting. He knew that Lily was used to his crazy, surprising ideas, but for once, this one wasn't a bad one. As the music started to come to an end, James bent down a little farther than necessary in one of the spins, and he then lifted Lily off of her feet, and spun her around in his arms. She shrieked in delight, and a huge smile was across her face, as her eyes closed, and her beautiful red tendrils spun with them. Her dress, long and slightly puffy, but in a good way, spun around with them, and Lily's arms wrapped around his neck. Deciding he didn't want to put her down just yet, James kept her in his arms, and he then kissed her gently on the lips, but she quickly heated it up, right there on the dance floor of their wedding.

Wolf whistles and cheers were called out as Lily continued to kiss her new husband, and James still held her in his arms. After a little while, a cough came out from the crowd, and they pulled apart breathlessly.

"Go Potter!" The couple turned to find the voice of that remark, and found Sirius Black, James' best mate, standing there with a glass of wine in his hands. "I mean Potters!" Everyone laughed at that, and James gently placed Lily down.

"We'll continue this later," James murmured in her ear, and at her blush, several people let out cat calls and whistles.

The rest of the wedding was spent in great delight for everyone. The food was wonderful, the dancing, the gifts, the people, the music, the decorations, everything was absolutely perfect.

Later, when James and Lily were back on the dance floor, dancing to a soft ballad, James put his lips to her ear, and whispered softly.

"I love you so much, Lily."

"I love you, too, James." Lily whispered back. "So much."

"Thank you for making me happier than I've ever been." He whispered, and Lily smiled.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"I would've waited for you forever," James told her.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too."

A/N- Here's another of my sisters Christmas story, I hope you all enjoyed it! Very simple and fluffy but so much fun to write! Thank you to everyone!


End file.
